


When the Party's Over

by moviegeek03



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Assault, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moviegeek03/pseuds/moviegeek03
Summary: Victor was excited to have the house to himself for the weekend. No uncomfortable looks from his dad. No questions from his mom. No snapping from his sister. His sister...who was not handling everything that had happened in the last couple months too well. But the universe, namely that same sister of his, seemed to have other plans. Plans that involve a lot of worry, pain, a hurt boyfriend....and maybe some healing.
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar
Comments: 25
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apparently really enjoy writing these boys. So here is another hurt/comfort Benji and Victor story. I don't know how long this will be. Or how fast I will update. I was going to wait a couple days to post but needed the distraction tonight. So here is the first chapter in another hurt Benji, worried/protective Victor story with what I hope is a different twist.

Loud music echoed throughout the apartment when Victor entered. He dropped his backpack and took in the sight of his brother looking annoyed at the table. His own backpack sat on the ground beside him. His head was in his hands and he was sighing at the noise. Down the hall, he could hear his mother trying to yell over the sound of his sister’s music.

_Oh this is going to be a great weekend…_

“Pilar!” Isabel stared at her daughter’s door. Victor assumed it must have been locked. It was always locked. Basically since the night he came after the dance. Since she learned he cheated on Mia. Since she learned her parents were separating. Since everything seemed to have changed.

“Mami, let her be,” Victor tried to mediate, as always. Even with Pilar barely speaking to him, he still tried to mediate and help her. He walked to the table and ruffled his brother’s hair. “Hey buddy.”

“Will mom quit yelling at Pilar so we can go already?” Victor sighed. His poor brother was so tired of the drama. Of all of this. So much so that their mom had agreed to take him out of town to see Disney on Ice and spend a weekend at a hotel together, just the two of them.

“I’ll see what I can do,” Victor sighed. He walked down the hall. “Mami, you have to get on the road soon.”

“Oh, hey, mjio.” Isabel looked beyond flustered. She leaned against the doorframe of Pilar’s room. “I didn’t hear you come in. I thought you had work late tonight?”

“Sarah let me off early. She is training a new girl and didn’t want her to have extra distractions so sent me home.”

“That’s good. I’m sure you can use the break.” The music on the other side of the door grew even louder. Isabel tensed. “Though I don’t know that you want to have this as your break.” She threw her arms up in the air.

Victor grabbed her arm and gave it a soft squeeze. “We’ll be fine. She’s supposed to go stay with dad once he gets off later anyway. She’ll be fine. She usually likes being up there.”

Pilar went back and forth between their parents’ apartments more so than the boys. It seems increasingly obvious she hadn’t forgiven their mother as much as they originally believed. Or that she was more angry at Victor for cheating on Mia than she had said…and she had said on lot in the last couple months on that topic. 

“Right,” Isabel sighed. She turned to the door one last time. “Be good for your father and just…I love you and will see you Monday.”

“Bye!” PIlar yelled back, not bothering to turn down the music.

Victor rubbed his face and ushered his mom back to the dining table where Adrian had been waiting. “Just enjoy the weekend. I will…deal with her. Somehow.”

“No, just let her go stay with your father. That’s what she will want.” Isabel ran a hand over Adrians shoulders. “Are you going out with Benji tonight?”

“No,” Victor replied. His family was still adjusted to the new relationship between him and his boyfriend. But things were getting there. At least with his mom. Armando hadn’t really interacted with Benji a lot yet. Not with moving to one of the smaller vacant apartments upstairs and trying to sort out the separation with Isabel.

“Oh…I figured you would take advantage of the night off.”

“Well, I would have if I had known about it in advance.” He walked to the fridge and pulled out a Coke. “But he’s rehearsing with his band and then going to scope out some possible new members at an open mic night at some restaurant across town.”

“Still no luck finding someone?”

“He needs a guitarist and I think a drummer. He knows a group that are in breaking up soon who are performing tonight. He is going to try to see if they will join his band.”

“That sounds complicated.”

“Not really,” Victor laughed. “It’s a family or something. Brothers and a sister who play together at open mic nights. The older brother’s moving away for college in a month so they said they were interested and invited Benji and his bandmate Allie to come watch tonight.”

“Oh that’s good then. I hope it works out.” Isabel urged Adrian to finish gathering his things so they could leave.

“We’re going to hang out here tomorrow I think. We’re both off so we thought about just watching movies and cooking.”

“That’s fine. I left some money for you if you need to order anything or do a grocery run. It’s on the counter for you.” Isabel looked down the hall once again. The music was continuing to blare throughout the apartment. “I hope tomorrow’s more peaceful for you, my love.”

“And I hope you have a good time with Adrian. Even if you do have to suffer through watching Olaf skate…”

Isabel smiled at her son. “He deserves something he will love.” She gave Victor a kiss on the side of the head. “And I will enjoy the hotel pool and shops.”

“Good.” Victor gave his mom a hug. Adrian came back into the room. “Have a good time, Adrian.” Victor pulled his brother into a hug.

“Good luck with her,” Adrian motioned down the hall to Pilar’s door.

It seemed everyone in the family was walking around on egg shells with the middle child…

“Don’t worry, buddy, I can manage.” He playfully shoved his brother toward the door. “Just go have fun with mom.”

“If you need anything—“

“Dad’s upstairs,” Victor cut her off. “I’ll be fine. I’m going to order pizza or something after Pilar goes up there.”

“She said she would go up once Armando is off work. She’ll probably head up soon.” Victor nodded. “Just call if you need anything.” She gave him one more kiss.

“I will. Have fun, mom.”

With that, Isabel ushered Adrian out of the apartment and down to the car. Victor shut the door behind them and clicked the locks. He walked to the living room and plopped down on the couch. He shot a quick text to Benji before turning on the TV and leaning back.

_Sarah sent me home to train the new girl. So now I get to try to watch tv with Pilar’s music blocking out every sound humanly possible in a five mile radius…- V_

A response came just a moment later. _Oooh lucky you. Hope it is something good at least. Why did Sarah not want you to train Rachel? - B_

_Sarah said I was ‘too distracting’ for her. Whatever that means. - V_

The music down the hall turned down some.

_Well you are distractingly cute so I get why Sarah had to do that ;) - B_

Victor found himself smiling at the cheesy sweet text. _I think you are worse for that than me. I’m excited to see you tomorrow. - V_

_Same. It will be nice after tonight. I really am not looking forward to this. - B_

_I thought you said the band you were scoping out was good? - V_

_Oh they are. Just hate the restaurant they are playing. It’s closer to Tech and seems to attract assholes. I played there before and hated it. They’re known to not really card anyone so everyone is usually wasted before the music start. So not looking forward to dealing with it. Sam and Presley are good. Not worried about them. Their brother just has shitty taste in venues. - B_

Pilar came out of her room. She had more makeup on than Victor had seen her wear lately, but he assumed she did it to annoy Isabel earlier. Their mother could never understand why Pilar chose all the harsh, dark tones.

_Good luck. Pilar finally left her room. Guess I better deal with that. - V_

_Good luck to you too <3\. - B_

“Hey,” Victor greeted his sister. She stopped and sent him what felt like more of a glare than a look.

“Loverboy coming over tonight?” Pilar huffed. She didn’t seem to exactly hate Benji, but she hadn’t really gotten past everything around the Mia aspect of the situation, much to Victor’s dismay.

“No…he’s doing band stuff tonight.”

“Whatever.” Pilar grabbed her purse from where she left it at the table. “Well, dad just texted that he was home so I’m going to head up for the night.”

“Okay…if you need—“

“I won’t. I have clothes and everything up there so I am good.” She checked her makeup in the mirror before heading to the door.

“Oh…well then I will just…” She left before Victor could even say goodbye. He sighed deeply and fell back against the couch. His phone pinged with a picture of Benji playing his guitar. Allie must have taken it for him. Victor saved the picture with a smile before turning the TV up. As much as he would rather be on a date with Benji tonight, he didn’t mind having the house to himself for once.

He settled in to watch Netflix and veg out on the couch for the foreseeable future. He turned on _Umbrella Academy_ to pick up where he had left off with Benji earlier that week and let himself relax. He got lost in the show and didn’t really pay much attention to the time. For this reason, he startled when he heard a lock knock at the door. He glanced at his phone. It was already going on eight in the evening. He groaned and stood from the couch. He opened the door to see his dad on the other side with a large pizza box in his hands.

“Hey flaco,” Armando greeted. He shifted on his feet. Victor bit back a sigh. His dad had been…okay. But he was, well, very awkward and always seemed more uncomfortable than anything around Victor.

“Hey, papi.” Victor opened the door wider for him to come in.

“I brought you guys pizza. I know your mother probably left food for you guys or money, but I wanted to treat you.”

Victor rubbed the back of his neck. “Awesome. Um, thanks. Yeah I was going to order something anyway. Just lost track of time. So this works. Thanks.”

Armando nodded and moved toward the kitchen. Victor looked out the door, expecting Pilar to be in the hall to join them, but she wasn’t there. He shut the door and followed behind his dad instead.

“Go get your sister and I’ll grab some plates. We can just eat here. I don’t…I’m still getting some stuff for the other place. So this will be easier.”

Victor’s face scrunched in confusion. “Why didn’t she just come down with you?”

Armando turned around and set the plates on the table. “Hmm? What are you talking about?”

“Pilar.”

“What?” Armando moved the pizza to the table.

“She told me she was going upstairs.” Victor gave him another look. “She said you had gotten home so she was going to head up. Didn’t she go get the pizza with you?”

Armando’s face fell, his smile instantly fading. “What? No, I picked it up on my way home. I was working at one of the other buildings all day so swung by Mellow Mushroom on my way back.” He shifted nervously. “I haven’t even been upstairs since like nine this morning.”

‘Oh…” Victor rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, she told me she was going up like two hours ago.”

“Why would she do that? She…shit,” Armando cursed. Something had apparently clicked in his mind. “She told me she was spending the night with you. That she wanted to try to talk and work things out with you tonight with it just being the two of you.”

“Yeah, that’s not happening,” Victor snorted. “She isn’t talking to me much.” Victor sagged down into the nearby chair. “She’s been pissed at me since the dance for cheating on Mia.”

Armando just nodded and rubbed at his beard. “So what story did she tell you?”  
  
“She said she was going upstairs because you texted her that you were home. She told mom and me that she wanted to spend the weekend with you and that you were cool with it.”

“Of course she did,” Armando sighed. “She told me she was going to stay here tonight and then come up tomorrow since you were hanging out with your…friend?”

“Boyfriend,” Victor huffed. He was tired of correcting that one.

“Right. Sorry.” Armando, to his credit, looked as if he felt bad for the mess up. “So, any idea where she would be?” Armando pulled out his phone and started to call Pilar.

“I don’t have a clue. She’s not really talking to me a lot.” Victor pulled out his phone too and sent a text to Felix to see if maybe he would know where Pilar had gone. Or who she could be with…

“Pilar…don’t you dare ignore your calls. I’m with Victor at your mother’s place. Where you told me you would be for the night. We know you played us all…so you need to come home pronto. Call me.”

Victor could tell his dad was pissed. His face was red and his hands were starting to shake as he tried to call Pilar again. Felix responded before Victor could dwell on his dad’s anger.

_Hey buddy…nah she hasn’t been talking to me. She’s mad I knew about everything before her. So I’m on the blacklist right now. Which is way less cool than it sounds. Maybe ask Mia? They still sometimes talk at school. Not sure if that will help much. - F_

Victor groaned.

“Any leads?”

“Nope. Felix said she is pissed at him too and not talking to him.” Victor shot a text to Mia as he replied to his dad.

_Sorry to bug you. I know you want space. Promise. But Pilar played my dad and lied about where she was going tonight. Trying to figure out where she went and thought maybe she mentioned something to you? Sorry again. - V_

“Can’t I do that thing on my phone where I track her?”

“You could, if she didn’t disable that every time mom fixes it.” His phone pinged with a text from Mia.

_She’s talked to me a few times at school, but didn’t mention anything. Seems like she’s having a rough time. She hasn’t looked good last couple times I saw her. - M_

Victor sighed. He agreed with Mia’s assessment of his sister. She had looked a little rougher than normal. She was beautiful; she always was. But she looked tired. And sad. It broke his heart as her brother, even if he was upset by how she had treated him since coming out. He logically knew she was upset with him cheating, considering everything, and not at him for being gay. But it still hurt. And was hard to remind himself of the logic when she was giving him the cold shoulder.

“Mia hasn’t heard from her or anything either.”

Armando stood and started to walk across the hall toward Pilar’s bedroom. “What about her friends?”

Victor stood and followed. He found himself sighing again. He felt he was always sighing with his sister lately. “She really doesn’t have her own crew here. She just kind of hangs around my friends and me. Well she did. She doesn’t seem to really be with anyone lately.”

“Well…she has to be with someone tonight. Try calling her for me? I’m going to look to see if she left anything on her desk or…something.” Armando started to sort through Pilar’s notes and books out on her desk. 

Victor called his sister with no luck. It went straight to voicemail. Again.

“No luck,” Victor informed his dad. He leaned against the doorway. “You?”

“Nada…” Armando glanced around the room once more. “Any idea where she would go?”

“I don’t. She sometimes hangs out at Brasstown.” Shot a text to Sarah as he said it. She replied that Pilar had not been in there either. “But apparently not tonight. My boss hasn’t seen her.” Victor let his head thump back against the wall.

“Alright. I’ll just, maybe I should just try to drive around and look for her. You can stay here and call me if you hear from her. I don’t know what else we can do at this point.”

“I know, papi. I’m sorry.”

Armando squeezed Victor’s shoulder as he moved out of the bedroom. “Not your fault, mijo. Pilar’s been…she not handled the separation well. I shouldn’t be that surprised.”

Victor nodded. Before he could say anything else, his phone started buzzing. He hoped it would be Pilar, but Benji’s photo flashed on the screen instead.

“Hey.” There was a lot of loud noises on the other end of the line. Victor could have sworn he heard someone crying in the background. “What’s up? I thought you would be at your show?”

_“Oh I am. Sort of. I’m outside the restaurant with— hey it’s okay. We’re fine. Just take a breath.”_

“Benji? What’s wrong?” Armando stopped to see what was wrong himself. His keys were already in his hands to go look for Pilar.

_“Sorry. Sort of.”_

“You are saying that a lot. What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

_“Look, I am outside the restaurant with Allie and your sister.”_

“Wait, what? Pilar is with you?”

“Victor?” Armando sounded a little angry again. “What’s going on? Is that Benji?”

“Yes, papi. Hold on. Hey Benji, sorry, my dad is here and we’ve been trying to get ahold of Pilar. And—“

“ _If your dad is there, go ahead and just put me on speaker.”_ Benji sounded tired. He sounded off.

“Ok. Sure.” Victor clicked the speaker on. “Got it. Dad and I are here.” He could hear the crying sound in the background pick up. He started to realize it sounded a whole lot like his sister.

“What’s going on?” Armando interjected.

_“So I have your sister with me. We’re outside of the restaurant right now. Um, she’s pretty wasted.”_

“What?” Both Armando and Victor sounded worried and angry at the same time.

_“I’ve got her. She’s safe. Now.”_

That sent a chill down both men’s spines. It implied that there was a time in the night she wasn’t. That something had happened.

“I’m on my way. Just give us the name of the place and—“

_“My friend’s older brother is going to give me a ride back to your apartment. He’s already got the car and is pulling it around right now. I don’t want to wait here if we don’t have to. Not with what happened.”_

“Benji?”

_“Just…can I explain once I get there? Pilar’s okay. Promise. I’ve got her. Just…some things happened. It may be easier to talk in person. And Justin just pulled up. So I can be there in like, ten minutes. That okay?”_

“Of course,” Victor answered. His dad still looked ready to bolt out the door and come get his daughter. But he nodded in concession nonetheless.

_“Thanks. Be there soon.”_ Benji hung up the phone with a pained groan. That worried Victor all the more. But he would just have to wait to find out what happened.

They would both just have to wait…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone who has read my Love Victor stories so far :). Here is chapter 2 of this story. One more to go before this one is put to bed.

Victor’s leg wouldn’t stop bouncing. He was anxious. Very anxious. His dad wasn’t fairing much better. The two had barely spoken to each other since Benji’s call. But it was obvious neither was taking the wait well. They did not know what to expect and were not okay with the wait…

Armando checked his watch and sighed loudly. Victor bit his lip. “He’ll be here soon.”

“I should have gone to get them.”

Victor tried not to sigh. He knew his dad was anxious, but it felt like he was angry with Benji. Benji who seemed to be trying to help his sister. “Benji will be here soon with her. He sounded like he really just wanted to get away from the restaurant sooner with her.”

Armando ran a hand anxiously through his hair. “I know. That’s why I don’t like this. It doesn’t sound good.”

“I know. I agree.” Victor mimicked his dad by running a hand through his own hair, contemplating his words carefully. “But, I don’t think that’s Benji’s fault.”

Armando made eye contact with his son. “I know. I know. It’s just…your sister…”

“Yeah.”

Pilar had been difficult lately, in a way that felt out of normal for her. Yes, she could be abrasive and harsh at times, but not like this. She seemed to be struggling in a way that they couldn’t pinpoint or change.

“I don’t know what’s going on with her.” Armando scrubbed a hand over his face. “I thought she was doing better with your mom. She seemed to be doing better for awhile.”

“She won’t talk to us. Any of us. She ignores me. She yells at mom. I don’t. I don’t know.”

“She isn’t talking to you?” Armando seemed shocked by that.

“Um, yeah, no. She hasn’t. Not since the dance.”

“Oh. I didn’t know.” Armando looked at him with concern. “What…why is she? I just assumed…”

“It’s not because I’m gay.” Victor said the words quickly, still anxious to say it to his dad. “She’s mad at me for not telling Mia sooner and for, um, well….” He took a deep breath. “I kind of kissed Benji before I broke things off with Mia. Pilar is upset about that. That I, well, cheated on Mia.”

Armando’s face softened. “Oh.”

“Yeah. She doesn’t really do well with that. Cheating. Lying.” He rubbed at his eyes. “So that’s been a thing. She doesn’t care about me being gay. And think she actually likes Benji. Just won’t admit it. They have more in common than she knows.”

Armando nodded. “So, is he as moody as your sister?”

Victor couldn’t help but snort at that. “No. Thank god. But he’s into music like her. Things like that.”

Armando smiled for a second before it fell. “Will he take care of her?”

“Yeah papi,” Victor promised. “I think so. He’s a good guy.”

“I just don’t understand what your sister was thinking. What she was doing at a bar?”

Victor sighed. “It was a restaurant. But from what Benji told me, they serve minors from the bar there.” Armando sent him a look. “Benji wasn’t there to drink. He was there to listen to a band that’s breaking up. He is creating a new band with his friend and needed more members. Derek kicked him out of their band once they broke up. He doesn’t drink.” _Not any more._

“Oh.” Armando rubbed at the back of his neck. “Okay. Um, good. That’s good.”

Victor took a deep breath and checked his phone again. It had been almost twenty minutes since Benji called. They were getting worried…

Thankfully, a knock at the door came within the next minutes. Both Victor and Armando all but jumped up to get it, bumping into each other and nearly knocking over the chairs in the kitchen. Victor backed off at the door and allowed his dad to open it, but his heart dropped at the sight.

Benji stood supporting Pilar, who looked to still be a little drunk and unsteady. He had his guitar case on his back and it looked dirty from what Victor could tell. He had a red mark across his cheek that looked rather worrisome, and Victor could swear he saw blood on the arm of Benji’s jean shirt. His band tee underneath looked dirty and sported a hole at the bottom. Victor even thought he saw a few starts of class stuck to Benji’s Chucks. 

“Mija,” Armando sighed. He stepped around Benji and helped take on Pilar’s weight. Victor felt bad for not paying more attention to her; but he couldn’t stop worrying over Benji. She mumbled apologies as their dad took her and helped her inside. Victor moved aside to allow them through before pulling Benji in as well.

“Hey,” he greeted, his eyes raking over Benji. It was obvious something was wrong. There were too many signs that something was amiss.

“Hey.” Benji stepped in and leaned into Victor as the door was shut behind him. He gave Victor a quick kiss on the cheek. He let his guitar slide off his back and rested it against the wall. He stumbled a bit, tripping over his feet. Victor steadied him and sent him a worried look. “Sorry. Long night. Promise I didn’t drink.” He ran a hand nervously through his hair.

“I know. I know you wouldn’t.” Victor reached up and cupped the reddened part of Benji’s cheek gently. “What happened? Are you okay?”

Benji sighed deeply. “Mostly. Though will take some ice and maybe a bandaid.” Victor shot him a look. “Help me get this off.” He pulled at the jean shirt he was wearing over his tee. Victor nodded and helped. He sucked in a breath as Benji’s arm was revealed. As the long cut on his arm was revealed. “It’s really okay, Vic. Nothing deep.”

“What happened?”

Benji ran a hand through his hair again. “Pilar was with these guys that were drinking and being dumb.” He shrugged it off. “It looked like she was in trouble.” Victor’s face fell at that. “So I intervened. They didn’t like that too much.”

“Benji-“

  
“I’m fine.” He squeezed Victor’s hand again. “Really. Besides, you would have done the same thing. It’s your sister.”

Victor didn’t look convinced about him being as fine as he said, but couldn’t deny that he wouldn’t have helped his sister in any situation. And this sounded like it was a bad situation.

“Go sit on the couch. I’ll grab the first aid kit from the bathroom at least.” He guided Benji toward the couch and went off toward the bathroom. He could hear crying and low voices come from his sister’s room as he passed. He decided to leave that to his father. He gathered some supplies and headed back out. As he came into the hall, his father was exiting Pilar’s room.

“How is she?” Victor asked. “Did you tell you much about what happened?”

“Fine. Mostly.” Armando rubbed his face tiredly. “She will be at least. Got her to take some Advil and drink some water. She swears she didn’t drink that much but I don’t know. She really didn’t say much. Just that she was out with some friends and they got a little too rowdy or something.” He looked back toward the bedroom. “Guess we’ll deal with it tomorrow.” He turned back to his son. “What have you got there, Vic?”

“First aid.”

“For?”

“Benji,” Victor sighed. “I think more happened than what Pilar told you.” Armando shot him a look. “He has bad cuts on his arm and I think took a punch for her.”

“Shit,” Armando cursed. He looked ready to go back into her room and accost her, but stayed in the hall. “Let’s go see what happened. Doubt she will give us much tonight.”

Victor nodded and led the way. Benji was on the couch where he left him. He had his head leaned against the back and his eyes were closed. He opened them once he heard footsteps. He sat up as they came back, wincing a little.

“That looks like more than what Pilar told me,” Armando sighed. Benji for his part remained quiet, looking uncertain.

“Pilar made it sound like nothing major had happened tonight. Apparently,” Victor said. He took a seat next to Benji and set the kit beside them. Armando came around to the other side and motioned to see the cuts. “So what happened?”

Benji let out a long breath. “What did she tell you?”

Armando grabbed disinfectant from the kit and started to help clean the cuts. “She said she was out with friends having dinner. They ordered drinks from the bar, which I’m going to report them for serving minors. She said the guys she was with got a little rowdy. She didn’t go into many details there.” He rubbed at the cut a little harder, earning a wince from Benji. “Sorry.”

Benji nodded. “I think some of that is true.”

Armando sighed. Victor wasn’t shocked that his sister had went the lie by omission route.

“So what happened?”

“I don’t know everything. I noticed her when I came in but didn’t think much of it. I just assumed she was there for the open mic night that was going on. But then I saw they were drinking so I tried to keep an eye on things.” Victor sent him a grateful smile.

“Did something happen?” Armando asked. He grabbed some bandages from the kit and began wrapping Benji’s arm.

“She didn’t lie about them getting rowdy. But I think there may have been more to it. She looked wasted and uncomfortable. The guys she was with, um, they looked like they were trying to make a pass at her.” Benji looked up at Armando as he spoke. “And she really didn’t look okay.”

Armando took a sharp breath at that. “Did they…”

“I think I came over before they did more than kiss her.” Benji shifted under Armando’s gaze. “They weren’t that happy about getting interrupted. And they were drunk. So that was fun.” He ran a hand over his face, wincing as he rubbed at his reddened cheek.

“Did they hit you?” Victor asked, pulling his hand away. Armando stood and went to the kitchen for ice as Victor continued assessing Benji’s injuries.

“Yeah. One of them threw a punch when I pulled Pilar away from their table. I didn’t expect it. I should have I guess. I really hate that restaurant…” Armando handed him a bag of frozen peas wrapped in a towel. “Thanks.”

“Did they hit you anywhere else?”

“I think they got me once in my stomach.”

Armando nodded and instructed him to pull up his shirt a little. It looked much like his face, reddened skin with forming bruises already showing. “Dios mio…”

“I’m fine,” Benji urged. “Really.”

“What happened with the arm?” Victor prodded.

“Oh. They got pissed that Pilar wanted to leave with me. She was drunk but not like that out of it. I guess. I don’t know. She wasn’t so drunk she couldn’t recognize me and say she wanted to get out of there with me. So we turned and started to leave. And they got angrier at that. That she wanted to leave with me. So they threw one of their glasses at me. It hit the wall. Not us. But I guess the glass got me when it shattered.”

“And the restaurant did nothing?” Armando asked angrily.

“Not at first. They really are kind of used to that shit I think. But one of the bartenders isn’t so bad. She’s friends with some of the people I was with. She got the manager involved and got the group to leave. My friend’s older brother came over too and made sure we were safe and that they left. He’s the one who drove us back.”

“Was Pilar hurt?” Armando continued.

“No. Not that I saw or could tell. She was upset that I got hit but think she was okay.”

Armando nodded and sighed loudly. “Thank you for bringing her home. And for everything else. Just…thank you for tonight.” He urged Benji to hold the frozen peas up to his face. A noise from Pilar’s room had Armando excusing himself, leaving the boys alone.

“Thank you,” Victor echoed. He nudged his knee against Benji’s.

“I didn’t do anything. Not really.” Benji turned a little so he was facing Victor. “Just got my ass handed to me by a couple dicks.”

Victor twisted on the couch as well. “I’m sorry you got hurt. But I don’t think you got your ass handed to you from the sound of it.” He grabbed Benji’s hand. “How are you feeling though?”

“Fine.” Victor shot him a look. “Okay…sore and tired. I was already tired before going out tonight and you know I didn’t want to go. But I’m glad I was there.”

“Yeah same.” Victor leaned in and gave him a kiss.

Armando returned and cleared his throat at the boys. They broke apart with worried looks. “Benji, how are you feeling?”

“I’m fine, sir.” He attempted to sit up straighter but winced. Armando raised an eyebrow at him. “Okay, I’m sore and tired. But really, I’m fine.”

“Let me see those bruises again.” Armando came over and gently palpitated the bruised area on Benji’s side. “I don’t think it is anything serious, but I think we should keep an eye on it. Do you want a ride home? Or would you rather stay here since it is so late?”

“Um,” he rubbed at the back of his neck, “do you mind if I stay here? I don’t really want to deal with my mom freaking out over the black eye just yet.”

Armando couldn’t help but huffing out a laugh at that. “Just let her know you’re staying over at least. Couch is all yours. Or, um, I guess if you want you can have Victor’s floor. Or…”

“Thanks, Mr. Salazar. That sounds good.”

Armando nodded nervously. “I’m going to take your mom’s room so I’m nearby for Pilar. Victor, maybe grab some Advil for Benji. I’m sure he will need it.” Armando squeezed Victor’s shoulder and stood up. “If you need anything, just yell.”

“Okay, papi. Thank you.”

“Boys have a good night.” Armando started to leave the living room but paused at the hallway. “Benji, thank you again. For tonight.”

“Uh, of course, sir.”

With that, Armando left for Isabel’s room for the night. Benji relaxed back into the couch.

“You look like you could pass out.”

“Mmm, tired I guess.”

“You’ve said that a few times now. How about we move to my room? Get you out of those clothes.”

“Not sure I’m up for seduction tonight,” Benji teased.

“You know what I meant,” Victor laughed. “I should have some sweats that will fit you. And I’m going to bet my bed is more comfortable than the floor.”

“What about your dad?”

“I think we are safe. He’s going to be too worried about Pilar to care tonight.” Victor brushed a stray hair from Benji’s face. “And not sure he can be mad at you tonight. Given everything. It sounds like you saved PIlar from a really shitty situation.”

“Maybe.” Benji bit his lip. “Has she ever done this? Gone out drinking with older guys?”

Victor sighed. “Not that I know of. I’m not sure what to expect with her right now. She’s been having a hard time with everything changing lately. I don’t know how to help her.”

Benji nodded. “She’ll get there. Hopefully.”

“Yeah, I agree.” Victor rubbed at his eyes tiredly as Benji yawned. “We can deal with her tomorrow. Let’s get you up and to bed.”

Benji had no quirky or teasing reply this time. Instead, he allowed Victor to pull him up and into his bedroom across the apartment. He dragged his feet, obviously more exhausted than he was willing to admit. Victor helped him in and pushed him back onto the bed. He dug around his in closet until he found some pajama options.

“The shirt may be tight. You’re bigger than I am.”

“Gee thanks,” Benji huffed with a smile despite his tiredness.

“It’s a compliment.” Victor turned around with the clothes. “Want help?”

“Yeah…I think so. My side’s sore.”

It may not have been the way Victor had envisioned undressing Benji this weekend, but he was happy to help him. The boys changed and soon fell back onto the bed. It had been a long night. And tomorrow sounded like it wasn’t going to be any easier. But for now, Victor would relish laying next to Benji. It would be enough for now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final chapter! Thank you again for taking the time to read and all :). I will hopefully be back with more stories soon (have some in mind...including a maybe sequel to my first Love Victor story). Not sure when they will post as the rest of my week looks like it will be a bit crazy with work. But hopefully soon. Anyway....on to the chapter! Thank you again!

Victor startled awake. He felt a warm weight against his side. It was pleasant; definitely not what woke him. He looked down and saw Benji still asleep against his side. The events from the night before started to hit him once more.

_Pilar. The lying. The drinking. The fight…_

He heard the noise that woke him once more. It was yelling from down the hall. He noticed the time and groaned. It wasn’t even eight yet. It was going to be a long, long day.

Benji stirred next to him and took a sharp breath. Victor turned his attention fully toward him. “Hey, you’re okay.”

Benji woke and looked up at Victor. “Mmmm, morning.” He rubbed his eyes.

“Morning,” Victor echoed. “How are you?”

Benji winced a little as he shifted in bed. “Sore. I think. But mostly fine.” He hit the now obvious bruise that graced his cheek and eye. “Okay, my face hurts.”

Victor shifted so he was angled toward his boyfriend. “It looks painful.” He gently rubbed at the bruised cheek. “I’m really sorry you got hurt because of my sister.”

Benji leaned into his touch. “It’s okay. Not hr fault. Not really. Besides, I think she would have gotten hurt worse had I not done something. So it’s okay.”

Victor leaned down for a kiss. “Thank you. Again. I think you’re right. Unfortunately. I just…I don’t know what’s going on with her.” The voices down the hall grew louder. “As you can probably tell…”

Benji gave him a sad smile. “I know. I’m sorry she’s having a hard time.”

“Same.” Victor ran his fingers mindlessly up and down Benji’s side. “But not sure what to do for her. She’s still mad at me.”

“Mia?”

“Yeah, I think,” Victor sighed. “Still. At least that’s what I think it is. I hope that is all it is.”

Benji shifted and gave him a chaste kiss. “I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault. Really.”

“Not sure about that.” Benji gave him another sad look.

“No, she really doesn’t blame you. She blames me. Fully. Not you. I’m the one who didn’t tell Mia until after things happened with us.”

Benji raised an eyebrow at him. “Well, still don’t think I’m her favorite either right now.”

“I don’t know about that. She likes you. Think that is part of the problem. She thinks you’re cool. She always did. You are into music, which she likes. You are nice. And you give her free coffee all the time…more than I ever do.” Benji rolled his eyes at that. “And you helped her out a lot last night.”

“I really didn’t do much.”

Victor moved his hand back up to Benji’s face. “You took a punch for her. Well, more than one. Got hit by a bottle. And got her out of a bad situation. Don’t think you can say you didn’t do anything.”

Benji brushed off Victor’s words. “She needed help.”

“Yes, and you helped her. That’s something.”

Benji nodded as the voices grew outside Victor’s room. A door slammed suddenly. “That doesn’t sound good,” Benji commented.

“No…sounds like Pilar just slammed her door. Again.” Victor rolled onto his back and rubbed a hand over this eyes.

“Should we go out and check on things?”

“Probably. But I really don’t want to.”

Benji groaned as he rolled over and into Victor. “Yeah I’d rather stay here too. But…”

“Yeah.” Victor met Benji’s gaze and gave him another kiss. “Want to borrow a clean shirt?”

“If you don’t care. Mine from yesterday has blood on it I think.” Benji shifted to allow Victor space to get out of bed. “Did I leave any here?”

“I think I have your Beatles tee.” Victor stood up and made his way to the closet. He dug around for a second before finding the clothing. “Yep…want it?”

“That’s fine.” Benji scooted toward the edge of the bed, sucking in a sharp breath as he did so.

“You okay?” Victor hurried back to his side to check him over.

“I’m fine. Just sore.”

“Want some help changing? There should be Advil in the bathroom.”

“Please.”

The boys got dressed as quickly as Benji’s bruised body would allow. The yelling had ceased outside the room, and had been replaced by kitchen noises. Victor took Benji’s hand and led him out of the bedroom and into the main part of the house. Sure enough, Armando was in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

“Morning, papi,” Victor greeted. He pushed Benji to sit in one of the nearby chairs, knowing his boyfriend was hurting more than he had let on.

“Hey flaco,” Armando greeted with a sad smile. “I was hoping to not wake you.”

Benji yawned as he sat down. Victor joined him. “It’s okay.”

“How are you feeling this morning, Benji?” Armando grabbed the pot of coffee and mugs; he set them down in front of the boys.

Benji happily took the offered coffee. “I’m fine.” He winced as he reached across the table for the mugs.

“He’s sore,” Victor answered, shooting him a sad look as well. “I’m going to grab some Advil.”

“It’s okay. Promise,” Benji tried to placate.

“No, Victor’s right,” Armando added. “I’m sure your side is sore. And that bruise on your face turned into quite the black eye over night.”

Benji sighed. Victor squeezed his shoulder and headed toward the bathroom for the painkillers, leaving Armando and him alone.

“Yeah…that’s going to be fun to explain to my parents.” Benji rubbed at his eyes tiredly.

“I’ll take you back later. I’ll talk to them. I don’t think this is on you. You weren’t trying to fight from the sound of it.”

Benji nodded. Victor returned and handed over the meds. “So how is Pilar this morning?’

“Oh, you know, the usual,” Armando huffed. “Angry. Annoyed. Yelling at everyone.”

“Great,” Victor sighed.

“Is she okay?” Benji asked tentatively. He swallowed down the painkiller. 

“Yeah,” Armando replied. “I think she’s upset about what happened. But she won’t talk to me about it. At all.” Armando added eggs to a bowl and began to scramble them. “I tried. She slammed the door in my face.”

“I can try,” Victor offered, “but she usually does the same to me.”

Benji shifted uncomfortably in the chair. “Can I try?” Both Salazar men shot him an incredulous look. “I just, since I was there last night. Thought she may talk to me. I don’t know.”

“No,” Armando quickly added. “I mean, yes.” He sighed. “I meant…yes I think checking on her would be fine. I just don’t know that she will talk. She is just…”

“So angry?” Benji asked.

“That. And I don’t know what to do for her.”

Benji nodded and stood with his coffee. He grabbed another mug and filled it.

“She likes—“

“Milk and extra sugar,” Benji said, already grabbing them to add.

“Oh.”

“She comes into Brasstown a lot.” He shrugged it off.

Victor gave him a grateful smile. “Good luck. I can—“

“No, it’s fine. Really. Like you said, she may kick me out before I can even talk to her.” Benji headed out of the kitchen and toward Pilar’s room before he lost the nerve. He knocked and waited on her to take the lead.

“Go away…papi I already—“

“It’s, um, Benji.” He shifted nervously. “Can I come in?” Silence answered him. “I have coffee?”

That seemed to do the trick, as she opened the door within seconds. “Coffee?”

He held up the mug. She went to reach through the cracked door to take it. “But only if you let me in.”

She huffed and rolled her eyes, but opened the door nonetheless. He slipped inside and handed her the coffee. “Can I sit?”

“I guess.” She winced as she turned and the sunlight from her window hit her face.

“Hangover?”

She sent him a slight glare. “I’m fine.”

“First time?” She ignored him and turned away. “Advil and coffee will help. Water would be better.” He glanced around the room. “But going to bet not your first time.”

“What makes you think you know me?” She sat down awkwardly on the bed. She looked around the room, like she was trying to make sure something was hidden.

Benji sighed. He knew her more than she realized, but that wouldn’t help much. Granted, neither would what he had planned for that matter. “No, but I know about drinking.” He walked across the room to where her dresser stood near the wall. It had been pushed away slightly where it met the corner, creating just enough space for what he thought he would find there. He leaned down and pulled out the bottle, what he expected to find, from the small space. He turned back to her, holding it up.

“Hey! That’s—“

“Jack Daniels,” Benji continued. He sat down at her desk and let the bottle rest next to him. “That’s something.”

Pilar looked even more uncomfortable. Her cheeks had turned red and she wouldn’t make eye contact with him. “How’d you know that would be there?”

Benji bit his lip. “Well, that’s where I used to hide mine.” That earned a look from her. He shrugged. “Jack wasn’t my drink of choice but…”

“It mixes well with Coke. Makes it easier.” Pilar shifted again uneasily under Benji’s gaze.

“Never was my thing.” He shrugged. He hated talking about this, but he wanted to try to help her. “I was more of a vodka fan.”

“Wait, what?” She met Benji’s eyes. “What are you talking about?”

He sighed. “Not many people know. Victor. My parents. That’s about it really. Derek I guess. “ He ran a hand through his hair. He saw Pilar’s eyes land on his bruises, but he tried to brush it off for the time being. “It was over a year ago. Before I came out. I drank. A lot.” He sent her a sad smile. “Not the best of ideas I ever had. But at the time…i thought it helped.”

“Did it?” Pilar had turned to face him and was giving him her full attention.

“No,” he admitted. “It was a good distraction. At first. Until it wasn’t.” He hated this part. “The last time I did it…i got really drunk. And decided I wanted food. So I went to Wendy’s and I totaled my dad’s car trying to go through the drive thru. Vodka and driving really don’t mix that well.”

“Damn,” Pilar gasped.

“Not my proudest moment.” He sent her a sad smile. “Like I said, not many people know that, so…”

She nodded. “What did you do? After that?”

“Um, well, I started talking to my parents.”

She snorted. “LIke that will help.”

“It wasn’t the best. Not at first. But, I don’t think they really expected me to come out to them from the hospital after totaling the car. Because I was drinking.”

She just nodded. She broke eye contact and stared at the floor.

“So, how long?” Benji prodded.

At first, he didn’t think she was going to answer, but she did. “Not long. Just this month. And not…I haven’t gone anywhere drunk.” She pointed at the bottle. “Or drank all that much. I just added a little to my soda.”

“Except last night?” She tried to glare at him again, but her gaze softened once she saw the bruise on his face. “What happened?”

“What do you care?” Her abrasiveness was back; her defenses were up.

Benji took a steady breath. “Well, considering I took a punch last night for you…”

“I’m sorry,” she quickly replied. “I didn’t…I didn’t mean for that to happen.”

“So, can you explain it to me? I think I deserve that. Considering.”

“Fine,” she snapped. “I just, I went out to have fun. To be with people.”

“Those guys.”

“Those guys,” she sighed. “They were fine. Before.”

“How’d you meet?”

“Facebook.” She shifted uneasily once more. “Don’t start. I know. I know it was dumb. But I just…”

“Wanted to feel something?”

She looked away. “I’m just tired of all the drama.”

“So, last night wasn’t drama?”

“Shut up.” She shockingly said it with no bite. “I am sorry. I didn’t mean for you to get hurt.”

“I know. I’m not mad.”

“You may be the only one,” Pilar huffed.

“I don’t know about that.” He pointed toward the door. “They seemed pretty worried out there.”

“My dad already chewed me out. With my mom on the phone. And it isn’t even nine yet.” She ran a hand through her hair.

“Well, they caught you drinking and going out with older guys last night.” He stood and joined her on the bed. “But I think they are just scared. At least Vic is. He was worried when we talked last night.”

“It’s not like I’m drinking every day or going out every night.”

“Do they know that though? Or what’s going on with all of it?”

“What? That I’m mad about the separation? I think they know…”

“Maybe. But do you talk to them?”

“Why should i?”

Benji nudged her shoulder. “Well considering how stellar last night was with your other forms of coping…”

“Shut up.” She nudged his shoulder back. “I really didn’t think it would get to that. They seemed fine. But.”

“But they weren’t. I’m sorry.”

She remained silent for a moment, chewing on her bottom lip. “Thank you for being there.”

“I’m glad I was. The situation scared me.” He bit his lip. “You scared me.”

Pilar picked at her finger nails. “I just wanted a break from everything. Nothing has been good since we moved. And it isn’t getting better.”

Benji took another deep breath, trying to find the right words. “From the sound of it, this would have happened even if you were still in Texas. The stuff with your parents. Victor coming out. All of that.”

“I’m not mad at Victor for coming out. That’s not part of this.” She looked up at him. “Does he think that?”

“I don’t know. He always says he thinks you are mad because of Mia. But I don’t know. I think he worries.” 

She fell back into her pillows. “I don’t care that he’s gay. I’m just tired of all the lying.”

“So lying yourself helps?” She threw a pillow at him. He managed to block it. “I’m serious.”

‘Okay. Okay. No. Happy?”

“Not sure I would use that word about any of this. But…”

She sighed and sat back up. “Why are you doing this? Why do you care?”

“Because I like you.”

Pilar looked shocked. “Really?”

“Yeah. You are nice, when you aren’t throwing pillows at me.” He smiled as he spoke. “You have good taste in music. Which is always a plus. You like coffee and are really sarcastic, which I can get behind. And you are sweet, most of the time.” She threw another pillow at him. “Okay…I deserved that. But I meant all the rest.”

She nodded. “I like you too. For the record. Victor seems happy. And you don’t have that bad of taste in music. Though The Beatles are kind of cliche don’t you think?” She pointed at his tee.

“Never,” he gasped, earning a laugh from her. “Look, I can’t say I know what it’s like to deal with all this. With your parents. But I know what it’s like to feel hurt and angry. And I know that sucks.”

“Yeah, it really does.”

“So I’m here. If you’ll let me. I think other people will be too. If you want.”

She nodded. “I’ll think about it.”

“I’ll take it.” He shifted to stand from the bed, but found Pilar throwing her arms around him.

“Thank you. Again. For last night. I don’t, I don’t know what would have happened.”

He returned the hug and let her break contact. He stood once she did and picked up the alcohol from the bed as he went. He left her alone in the room, shutting the door behind him. Victor and Armando both looked up as he entered, their eyes going to the bottle in his hand.

“Shit,” Armando cursed.

“Woah,” Victor groaned.

Benji set it down on the table and took up his seat. “She talked. Some.”

“And this?” Armando picked up the mostly full bottle.

“She mixed it with Coke a few times. Don’t think it is as bad as it looks. But yeah.” He ran a hand through his hair anxiously, not sure what to expect from his boyfriend’s dad.

“God…”

“She angry,” Benji tried to continue. “But I think, maybe she’ll talk to you. Maybe.”

Armando sighed. “Did she say that?”

“Close to it.” Benji looked up at Armando and made eye contact.

The older man nodded solemnly. “I don’t know what to do with her.”

“I think she may feel the same.” Benji rubbed at the back of his neck. “Just with everything.”

Armando sighed. “I’m going to…the food is ready. Get a plate, Benji. I’m going to go talk to her again.”

Armando left them alone once again. Victor took Benji’s hand. “So, how are you?”

“I’m fine.” He squeezed Victor’s hand.

“Pilar wasn’t too bad?”

“No. Worst she did was throw a pillow at me.” Victor snorted at that. “She was good. I think she just needs someone. I think she’ll come to you soon. Just give her time.”

“I don’t know…”

“She was upset you thought she hated you being gay.”

“Benji I don’t—“

“Yes you did. You have been worried about it since we started dating. Don’t hide it.”

“Fine,” he sighed. “I just don’t want to lose her.”

“I don’t think you will.” He grabbed a slice of toast and took a few bites. “Is there more coffee?”

Victor checked. “Yeah…but what if we get out of here?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah…papi just got a call from our mom. She is coming back early and I don’t know that either of us want to witness the nuclear fallout that will happen once she gets here.”

Benji’s eyes widened at that. “That sounds intense.”

“Oh I fully expect it to be.” Victor pushed away his plate. “Coffee at Brasstown? And maybe a movie out? I know that isn’t what we had planned today. But…”

“Sounds perfect.” Benji leaned in for a kiss. “Just wanted to see you today anyway. Didn’t care what we did. Though, I would like to not have drunk frat boys be part of the plans this time around.”

Victor smiled. “I think that can be arranged.”

The boys stood up and put their plates in the sink. Benji shot a final look toward Pilar’s room, hoping she would listen to him. He didn’t know if he had done enough. But he would be there for her. Whatever she needed.


End file.
